


Masquerade

by thelilnan



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Incest, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Halloween in Who Got Dee Pregnant?</p>
<p>Dee and Dennis accidentally bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

Dee was on a war path. It was Halloween, she was five drinks in, and she was fueled by self-righteousness, clad in her new costume. That girl had put up such a fight in the bathroom; Dee practically had to undress her herself but in the end she yielded. Really, it was for the best. And best of all, she was going to take her sexy new costume and shove it right in her dickhole friends’ faces.

Mac was stumbling out of the bathroom with Margaret McPoyle, looking glazed and sticky with sweat and milk residue. Dennis—was he shorter?—was talking to Frank and Artemis animatedly. Charlie was at the bar, nursing a beer. The choice was an easy one. Dee grabbed him by the arm and towed him behind her into the back office, where she could prove to at least one of them that she was not some gawky bird monster. She was the hottest bitch in the bar. At least Charlie would know.

She wasted no time in pulling Charlie close and kissing the confused protest from his lips and found, pleasantly, he was a great kisser. Maybe a little forceful when he got his bearings in the kiss, but not nearly as bad as she’d anticipated. And his beard didn’t scratch like any guy in the past had—wait. Dee cupped the cheek exposed by the Phantom mask and found it, to her confusion, to be completely clean shaven. What’s more, since when was Charlie this tall? And when did he have such a sculpted, not-doughy body?

It was with horror that the realization slowly dawned on her but by the time she gasped, realizing what happened, “Charlie” had shoved her onto the desk and pushed her legs apart. She tried to speak, sputtering unintelligible noises that only lost further coherency when her partner pushed two fingers to the lips of her cunt through her panties. Dee arched, practically sobbing, and torn apart.

“Den—”

“Yeah baby,” came the reply before he attacked her neck with greedy kisses. Dee squirmed, high pitched whines escaping her as she felt his fingers push inside her, curling and fucking her in short strokes. She bucked, arms coming around his back, and tried her damnedest to speak again.

“Nnh—! Dennis!”

“That’s right, baby, I got you,” he confirmed, lust and alcohol slurring his words together. His free hand tugged her strapless dress down to reveal her breasts, nipples hard from the cold air of the office. Dee was gradually falling horizontal on the desk, overstimulated by Dennis’ expert fingering and the sheer horror of her brother being on top of her, touching her, kissing, licking...

Dee suddenly came with a choked noise and tight convulsion, thighs up and open around Dennis with his mouth on her breast. He kept fingering her through it, drawing it out, not bothering to stop when she was done. Slept was settling over her rapidly and it was all she could do to watch him have his way with her.

Dee’s panties were discarded, as were Dennis’ pants, and he was stroking himself while looking her over with a hungry lust. Dee swallowed and spread her legs wider, timid yet eager for this to continue. Of course, she was screaming at herself; this was Dennis! Her _twin brother_ who abused her and berated her his entire life! But it was _Dennis_ , who let her cry on him through high school, who clings to her like a child when he’s uncomfortable or scared.

She should cling to him.

Dee pulled Dennis close as he pressed into her, sharing a long groan through a kiss until he was fully inside. It felt _good_ , God damn them both; even better when Dennis started up a clumsy rhythm that had him bottoming out deep inside her. Dee rode it out, eyes fluttering shut, kisses becoming uncoordinated and desperate as she felt herself building to a second climax.

“A-almost,” she gasped. Dennis nodded, renewing his stance and rutting into her hard as drunken instinct took over. Dee moaned against his ear as she came for the second time, contracting around him and bringing him to his own climax. Dennis’ cry was akin to a sob and filled with his tight shaking against her, as if it had been torn from him. Dee held him and pet his tousled hair throughout, telling him he was perfect and godly in every way. That seemed to draw out his pleasure for long moments more.

‘ _Typical_.’ Dee huffed, watching Dennis stand shakily after he had recovered. Without a word he did up his pants and dropped to his knees. She had expected him to leave; never expected the wet heat of his tongue sliding up between her lips. Dee gasped, digging her nails into the desk, and bucked against his mouth. She was too sensitive for this, but Dennis pressed on and inward with lips, tongue, and fingers, licking her clean. Suddenly, as he pushed a third finger inside, Dee came with a distressed noise, truly overworked.

Finally, it was over. Dee stayed draped over the desk for long minutes after, getting her second wind, and Dennis stayed on the floor, head against her thigh.

‘ _Shit_ ,’ Dee squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her dress back up, ‘ _Shit! You stupid slut, you fucked your brother!_ ’

A million horrible thoughts plagued Dee in the few minutes she had before drifting off to sleep, while Dennis remained on the floor, hugging himself and basking in the taste on his tongue.

‘ _You fucked your sister_.’

Dennis grinned, though only he knew it.

 

End.


End file.
